Mistletoe
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A little mistletoe can make the holidays so much better. Written for the SWEN Secret Santa on tumblr. For Magicmumu


**Merry Happy Christmas! I hope you this is to your liking Magicmumu as this is just for you…well written just for you! :D**

**-Your **(not so secret) **Secret Santa**

"But Emma you have to go" Snow looks to her adult daughter beseechingly. While the blonde rolls her eyes, her head still within the confines of her small closet doing her best to ignore the other woman.

"I just don't see the reason that I would have to go. I mean Christmas has never really been my thing and the idea of going to a party that is all about celebrating the day doesn't exactly appeal to me." The blonde shrugged as she looked briefly back at the woman who was now sitting on her bed and she mentally groaned knowing that as a sign she was not getting out of this soon.

The dark haired woman nodded trying to be understanding. She understood that her adult daughter could not have had many, if any at all, good memories of the holiday growing up, but she just knew in her heart that this could be the start of a change for them all: an opportunity for them all really. It had Snow adopting a sympathetic expression as she looked to the blonde woman. "But this year is different, this year you have your family. And, I know, you couldn't have had good experiences in the past, but isn't it time to start making good memories now? With us?" she questioned softly "With Henry?" she tacked on knowing that it would hold the most sway over her daughter, but not feeling too guilty about it.

The use of her son in the argument sort of felt like a manipulation tool to the blonde and she just looked at the woman for a moment trying to see her as someone manipulative, but just could not.

A sigh escapes her lips as the suspicion flees from her making the tension that strung her body up tightly to slowly release, her shoulders relaxing. "And I get that, but this is…" she makes a vague gesture with her hand trying to come up with a way to best explain herself before giving up "Just not my type of thing." Emma finishes lamely with a shrug.

The answer has Snow giving the woman huge pleading doe eyes. "I know that the idea of a Christmas Ball, well as much of a ball as we can get in this land, is a bit strange, but it's the closest thing to the Winter Balls that we would have held in our kingdom." She pauses a moment trying to find a way to get her feelings across. "I just missed so much of your life and this is something that we can share in this moment together. It would mean so much to me to be able to see my baby girl at her first ball despite this not genuinely being what a royal ball would be."

Tears had gathered in the woman's eyes causing them to shimmer in the light streaming in from the window and although the idea of royal ball or otherwise had the sheriff internally grimacing with thoughts of bulky, unflattering gowns and stuck up wealthy people she knew it meant a great deal to her mother and she found her self agreeing. The smile that her agreement brought out on the smaller woman's face seemed almost worth it and in turn the blonde found her lips curving skyward until her mother excitedly started to spiel about dresses and designs that she could not wait to see on her daughter.

The blonde was really ready for a huge struggle the next day when after her fifth decline on a horrible puffed up pastel colored gown she gave up telling her young mother that she would rather wear a suit than all that was getting thrown at her, but her words only garnered a small chuckle from the short haired woman and her acquiescing to allow the blonde to make her own decisions for a suitable dress which had the blonde smiling relieved too.

Emma did not know how she got it in her mind to actually go out and buy herself a suit instead of some ridiculous gown after that; she just figured it had to have something to do with her rebellious nature or perhaps trying to make a point that she was not some gown wearing princess that her mother seen her as. Either way, it had her walking into a fine tailor to get a suit, something that she could honestly say was a first. Surprisingly enough, the staff hardly bats a single lash at her declaration of wanting a perfect suit for the winter ball-thing. And an hour later has the blonde striding out of the shop with an affirmative that when her order was ready they'd give her a call.

It was not until the night of the actual event that the blonde started to have any sort of serious doubts about her decision to opt out of the traditional and do her own thing. The fact that an emergency at the station had her running late did not help any and by the time she finally got home the first thing she could even think about was a shower to get the sweat and mud off of her body and out of her hair. Flopping down face first with only a towel onto her bed, she seriously contemplated just not going and letting her weary body rest, but, as fate would have it, Snow chose that moment to call only allowing the blonde to go when securing a promise that she would be okay to go on her own if not a bit late.

With a groan, the lithe woman manages to extricate herself from the inviting warmth of her bed and over to her small wardrobe in order to gather her suit and get ready. Actually, getting ready takes longer than she had expected and she knows that there is no way that she wont be more than 40 minutes late if not an actual hour by time she gets there. She shrugs this off and she heads for her car with the knowledge that at least she is actually going at all.

It takes her a good 30 minutes to actually get to the destination, which is surprisingly off the main road and away from the center of town than she is used to. She misses the actual turn off once and has to back track going at a snail pace just to find it amongst the heavily treed area, but she does. The private drive up to the actual building is nothing, but beautiful with white and red Christmas lights decorating apple trees lining the whole way up which only garner a slight eye roll from her.

A dark turn later had a gasp falling from the blonde's lips as she stared up at the sprawling building before her. She drove around a dark corner and was met with the most extravagant sight she had ever seen. White lights seemed to be draped like snow glittering and shining brightly against the black of night around it covering every line and curve of the building before her. As a valet took the keys from her hand, she admitted to herself that it actually looked almost magical. The thought alone had the sheriff snorting a laugh because knowing the town and fact that Regina, of all people, is hosting it probably is magic. The noise caused the valet to look at her strangely, but she ignored him opting to head towards the ornate glass entrance.

With one last calming breath, Emma nods towards the man waiting to open the door and walks into the warmth of the beautiful building. She actually would not have been surprised if a herald were to announce her into the party, but even without the announcement the late comer still garners almost all eyes as she enters into the main open hall of the building and there are quite a few eyes. The blonde squirms a moment at all the eyes that had found her before she decides to pay them no mind and step fully into the area towards her mother who she sees making her way over to her with a small curve to her lips.

As soon as she is in front of the brunette, Emma finds herself in a huge hug a barely audible "You came" whispered from Snow's lips.

The blonde pulls back an apologetic smile gracing her features. "Yea, I said I would." She smiles another smile as her son and father soon join the duo before continuing apologetically. "Sorry, I'm late." The words garner a strange reaction from her parents momentarily before it seems they let it pass and are dismissing her apology.

"When you said that you wanted to wear a suit I didn't think that you were being serious" Snow states indicating the blonde's choice in attire. There is a particular way she says it that has the sheriff grateful for opting for the more feminine hair style of a decorative braid haloing her head with bangs hanging down to frame her face and heels to offset the masculinity of her suit choice. The slight self-conscious feeling that over comes the blonde has her looking down to examine her choice of clothing. Black bottoms that give a glimpse of the dark pointed tips of her heels with the two crimson lines that match the vest and tie she is wearing over a black button up with a white coat with black accents all together she thought it looked rather nice and festive in its own way. And it was feminine in the way that it hugged her curves instead of covering them up.

She shrugs. "Yea, me either, but…" she trails off not wanting to say that the choice to wear a suit was her own rebellion of its own or that it was the about a hundred times better than the idea of wearing something as bulbous as Snow was trying to get her into so she stays quiet.

"I like it" breaks through the slightly stained silence that followed and she is smiling down at her own son who stands their in his own suit of black. A happy shock greets her as she notices that his own black slacks have crimson lines that match her own and she wonders momentarily if the tailor's insistence on her getting them didn't have something to do with it. It is something she is extremely happy to have said yes to now. Continuing on with her perusal of her sons outfit has she notices that the crimson matches the kerchief in his pocket along with his tie and vest although the vest has beautiful black designs within it that you have to look closely to tell are what seems to be vines. She smiles at how utterly dashing he looks telling him and watching as his face blossoms into a deep shade of red itself.

David chuckles at his grandson and daughter an easy smile on his lips as he too compliments his daughter's choice of attire secretly glade that it might deter some of the male attention that he knows the beautiful woman would surely garner. "I like how you two" she gestures to her parents outfits vaguely trying to indicate the coordinating colors of David's light blue tie and vest and white shirt and Snow's white dress with the same light blue on the bodice. It sort of reminds her of prom in some weird way, but she keeps the comment to herself receiving a large smile from Snow for the compliment.

The soft Christmas music soon calls to the happy couple and the two soon float off to join the sea of bodies that move elegantly to the music and she has to admit that all together it is a truly beautiful sight to behold. Against the large ornate windows that give a beautiful view to the softly snow covered lawns beyond its elegant and she assumes this must be what it was like at the balls once hosted in the castle she visited and was to be her home. Henry, too, soon leaves with a small apology and light blush coloring his cheeks as he makes his way towards a small gaggle of children his own age to talk to a girl in a light blue dress. The sight has her laughing softly.

The clearing of a throat has her turning around only to be greeted by the sight of a slightly older gentleman with a classic black tux and bowtie standing there. For a moment she is a little confused before she smiles and the two begin to talk. It does not take her long to realize that the man is from some noble family back in the enchanted forest who was lucky enough to have kept his wealth despite the curse as he tells Emma these things about fifty times into the conversations before the man is getting replaced by another equally dull man come to talk to her and she supposes win her favor or something. The idea is utterly ridiculous but she tries to bear with it.

Finally, tired after what seemed like the hundredth person tried to smooze her, Emma excused herself from the lovely lady who was talking to her as she seen a particularly shark-like man eying her as some kind of prize making his way towards the two. She finds herself wandering away from the vast hall of the party and into the quiet corridors surrounding it. Even out here, it seems the decorations do not cease as glittering red and white lights twinkle along the large archways and walls. It is all very elegant and beautiful, but she expects nothing less from Regina.

At the thought of tonight's host she begins to wonder on the woman who put this all together realizing that she had not even seen the woman in the few hours that she had been there. Though, she suspects that her more than an hour late arrival would have even garnered the regal woman's attention if not just for the fact that someone dare be late to an event she so graciously put together. It causes her to chuckle lightly as she continues her walk along the deserted halls.

"Party not to your liking, Princess?" the voice startles the blonde causing her to jump slightly and turn to her right, where seemingly to materialize out of nowhere, Regina comes striding towards her from another long corridor. Regina stops before the blonde eyes glancing down her nose at the woman before her "Or should I say Prince?" a single brow raises as eyes finally connect.

Emma merely rolls her eyes at the other woman "Just tired of nobles or whatever trying to gain some favor with me" not dignifying the second question with an answer she scrunches up her nose at the sentence that leaves her mouth. Thinking this is her life with an internal sigh.

"I see" it leaves blood red lips, but no further words are forthcoming and the blonde finds herself finally perusing the other woman's attire. The crimson dress hugs tight to the other woman's body giving a generous view of her shapely curves dipping low in the front to give a peak at two perfect mounds all the while looking utterly elegant and sleek. The black vines that accentuate her waist seem reminiscent of those in their son's vest and she notes that it was probably done for that purpose. She thinks that the two together would make quite the impression then she realizes that her own dark crimson may in fact match the other woman's attire causing a fluttering sensation in her stomach.

Their eyes meet once again after her quick perusal and there is a sort of smugness about the look in the other woman's eyes that lets Emma knows she knows exactly how good she looks. Yet, there are still no words between the two standing inches apart staring at one another. And the errant thought that Emma would not mind kissing the other woman slips into her min without warning. To distract herself from the hypnotic dark eyes before her, Emma looks up only to see something that causes her heart to skip a beat. "Mistletoe" the word is barely an exhale.

"What" the demanding tone leaves Regina's mouth sharply as she looks at the blonde with slightly furrowed brows.

Green eyes only look up again. "Mistletoe." This time her voice is stronger though it is said lightly almost a secretive whisper to only be heard between the two mothers.

Still the slightly confused and now annoyed expression does not leave the mayor's face her mouth opens up for some retort as she too glances up following the blonde's gaze only for a soft "oh" to escape as she catches sight of the green plant with its white berries leaving no room for argument as to what it was.

Their eyes seem to gravitate towards each others simultaneously and for a second they seem to hesitate. Regina is about to put a stop to this with the argument that the tradition is utterly ridiculous despite the fluttering in her chest, but before she even fully forms the despicable thought soft lips are on her own. A small moan escapes into the emptiness around them and neither is really sure from whom it came from, but neither can find it within themselves to care.

Fire seemed to burn its way through their bodies the point of origin the place where skin met skin in a single kiss. Emma body took control of her mind as she pressed forcefully to the lips in front of her as her hands found a shapely waist that felt right beneath her hands as she pushes the other woman back against the wall pressing her body as close to the regal woman's as possible.

The contact of fully having the woman against her as her back was pushed against the wall behind her brings forth a deep moan in the back of Regina's throat. Soon, perfectly manicured hands are thrown around the suited woman blunt nails caressing down a lithe back while trying to get their bodies impossibly closer. Waves of foreign, overpowering passion flowed through Regina's veins, making her heart throb painfully with the tender touch of strong hands as they begin to gently massage her sides delicately touching her as though she were something delicate and to be treasured, something that has never been touched before.

Sharp teeth nip lightly at a bottom lip before warm breath brushed against Emma's lips as Regina parted her full lips, her warm, silk tongue flicking out and massaging Emma's mouth as it pleaded for admittance. Emma gladly grants the questing tongue admittance her breath hitching when her own tongue meets that of the mayor's. Emma's hands take on a life of their own; caressing the mayor softly, her finders lightly running through short locks and over smooth shoulders in ways she never thought she would ever be able to touch the regal woman before her; she cannot deny that this just feels so right, so good. Regina's own hands begin to explore the body before her slowly moving around a waist and up Emma's curves, skimming the sides of breasts briefly causing Emma's body to stiffen in pleasure before those elegant hands begin their decent once again back around to a shapely back side and giving a firm grab pulling her forward.

The pull causes their hips to press into each others and twin groans escape at the sensations that shoot through their bodies and Regina swears for just a moment she could feel warm magic wrapping around her as her own linked around the blonde. Slowly, Emma begins to pull back reluctant to break the contact, but knowing they needed to.

The blonde begins to place soft chaste kisses on Regina's lips, cheeks, and closed eyes before nuzzling softly against the other woman's collar and giving a single chaste kiss on an elegant neck; Emma releases the woman feeling an emptiness settle over her at the loss of the other woman now out of her arms. Regina's eyes open slowly longing to hold the blonde against her once again yet neither voices their continued want for the other.

An echoed call of "Emma" is finally what breaks both women out of their mini staring contest and Snow is bustling the blonde away without so much as a word to the host standing before her, but the blonde does give a soft farewell before getting totally pulled back to the lions den.

The dark queen can only breath a moment as she looks up once again at the green plant a slight smile curving her lips as she does so seeing it no longer there. She never did put any up herself never caring for the stuff, but a blonde may have just changed that for her.

She joins the party not long after a fluttering feeling in her stomach and light feeling surrounding her heart thankful for natural magic as she occasionally catches the eye of the blonde product of true love that's magic spoke a lot for.


End file.
